


Gus' First Word

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Rewrite, Sequel, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus says his first word
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Britin + Gus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Gus' First Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gus' First Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015215) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Inspired by the story Gus' First Steps. Gus is about seven months old in this story. It's in the Britin + Gus series.

Justin was sitting in Gus' bedroom with him while Brian cleaned up after their lunch. They had gotten Gus cleaned up first since he had been a mess. The doctor had said they could start feeding him solid baby food instead of only the formula the month before. Meal time usually left Gus messy, but it didn't matter as long as Gus was happy. He definitely seemed happy to Justin at seven months old. It was hard to believe that was how long it had been since he had also met Brian. Things had changed in those seven months with the biggest Brian getting sole custody of Gus after Melanie and Lindsay had died four months before. 

Gus was moving his arms about looking up at Justin. He was moving his mouth as well as if he wanted to say something. Justin had noticed for the last few days that Gus had been doing that. He babbled a lot not making sense or he made grunts right before he left a loaded surprise in his diaper. Those surprises usually left Justin changing the diaper if he was around. 

Brian had tried plenty of times almost getting sick so unless he was alone Brian preferred the ones that didn't smell like death. Justin hadn't cared at all and his stomach never seemed to turn like Brian's did at what Gus left them. In some ways it was funny seeing the many faces that Brian could make while attempting to change Gus. Justin had come in from school the other day finding Brian changing one of those diapers you questioned if it was possible for that to actually come out of someone so little. He had waited until after Brian finished before he said anything. He'd been gagging the entire time asking Gus if he liked making him gag since Gus was giggling.

Watching Gus and Brian together was something that he loved to do. It was one of his favorite things really. It might seem stupid to some, but Brian was like an entirely different person when he was alone with Gus. Justin knew that Brian was still coming out of his comfort zone being affectionate in the open. It was why he loved stealing those moments when he got to see his favorite side of Brian. 

Gus always laughed and did these little baby happy noises when Brian was holding him. There was even a smile reserved only for his daddy. Of course Brian claimed that Gus had one for him too, which did make Justin happy too. Besides those moments that Gus and Brian got to have time together, Justin liked his alone moments too. He wouldn't trade anything having Gus to his self at times or Brian.

Justin's thoughts were interrupted when Brian walked into the nursery. He smiled at Brian before they both heard another talking. They both looked down at Gus who was looking up at Justin with the biggest smile on his face at the moment. It didn't take but a moment for Gus to repeat what he had said. He was so happy about the word coming out of his mouth he said it multiple times looking at Justin.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Gus repeated which was defiantly something Justin loved hearing.

"Yes, I'm your dada too. You have two of use that love you so much, Gussie." Justin said lifting Gus up placing a kiss on his little nose. "I'm so proud of you." He hadn't thought that he'd get called dada first. He'd been expecting the word to be for Brian. 

"That's my Sonny boy, I love you too. You want to say that again?" Brian asked sitting down beside Justin on the love seat they had for moments when they both wanted to sit with Gus. 

Gus looked from who he'd called dada to his other dada. They were always there for him every day. He didn't remember a lot yet since he was little, but he did think that there had once been two mamas. However they weren't there now instead he had his two dadas. He let his little brain work smiling up at his other dada. He reached out both his arms wanting to go to him. He was happy with his first dada, but he wanted to go to his other dada now.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Gus squealed out as Brian took him. 

He was so happy to be with his other dada now. He had two that loved him since that was what they said every day. Even when he left his dadas surprises they would say that it was okay with I love you's once he was fresh again. He loved it when his now first dada, since he was holding him he was first, made the silly faces. The sounds always made him laugh too when he seemed to not like the smells. 

"You are going to be so smart when you get older. You talking before I ever did or your daddy did." Justin said with a smile on his face. 

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Gus chanted now that he had said the word he didn't want to stop. 

This he thought was the best even if he was small he was happy being here with his dadas. Somewhere in the chant Dada got changed to Dadas which had both dads smiling at their son. Justin and Brian sat there listening to Gus talk away with his one word. The fact that their little man had started talking was more important than anything else could be. It was one of those moments all parents look forward to.

Brian wished that the girls could be there to hear the word, but he knew they would be happy with how he was taking care of Gus. He also knew that Gus probably wouldn't have said dada to Justin and him if they weren't raising him. At least not his first word, maybe he could have gotten Gus to say it later on though. He was going to be happy right now though that he had gotten to hear the word from Gus. 

The fact that it had been to Justin first didn't make him love Gus any less. It made him love Justin more if that was possible. The fact that Justin rated high in his son's life to call him dada without even realizing that was who Justin was, meant a lot to him. He'd been sitting with Gus for different reasons trying to get him to say dada. He'd been talking to his son about Justin and his self too. Today he was going to look at it as a good day on raising Gus with Justin's help.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


End file.
